


A Different Kind of Intimacy

by LittleKuroNeko



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: AU, Comfort, Cuddles, F/M, M/M, Not Beta Read, Not my AU, Other, borrowed au, harem au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 07:56:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21012377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleKuroNeko/pseuds/LittleKuroNeko
Summary: A short little drabble based on utxpri’s Harem AU on tumblr featuring soft boi hours with Reiji.Reader is ambiguous.





	A Different Kind of Intimacy

Being of royal status grants you many things. Wealth more so than anything else but over the past couple years you were also gifted a harem of sorts. Eleven concubines to be exact, and each with his own unique style of pleasure. You enjoyed each of them immensely but you’d be lying if you said you didn’t have a few favorites.

Today, however, pleasure was the last thing on your mind. The entire week had been spent hosting and entertaining all sorts of other nobles. You kept up appearances as you smiled and greeted everyone. Participated in idle chatter and answered any questions directed at you You weren’t doing nearly as much as your parents but it was enough to exhaust you. The last day seemed the longest and as you bid the last guest farewell at sunset it had all caught up to you. The guards shut the door with a soft thud and you let your shoulders relax a little. Staring at nothing for a moment before retiring to your room. After a while of thinking you called Reiji to your room. Shifting nervously on the bed, you had picked him for a reason, but not for the one he was usually called in for. 

It doesn’t take him long to reach your room a soft knock before the door opens to a smile as he peeks into the room before stepping into the room. “What can I do for you on this fine evening?” He asks and you beckon him closer, patting the space beside you on the bed, and he obeys. The mattress sinking beneath his weight and you feel a bit of your worries sink away too. 

“Lay down on the bed for me.” 

And he doesn’t hesitate in doing so, but he does think the softness in your voice is odd, he notices the exhaustion in it too. You stare at him for a moment before crawling on top of him. His hair fanned out and glowing in the light of the setting sun. He still smelled as sweet as the bath he had taken this morning. Sweet jasmine and chamomile with a hint of something special to him. You couldn’t exactly place it but it was comforting nonetheless. And whether it was real or faked because of his position, his deep brown eyes held love and care in them. Making it all the easier for you to lean into him. Kissing his cheek, to his jaw, and down his neck before all but collapsing onto him. Nuzzling into his shoulder as you’re enveloped further by his scent. 

He wraps his arms around you and gently runs a teasing finger down your spine before soothingly rubbing your back. Simple as that you begin to feel more of your stress leave you and eventually begin to drift off.

**Author's Note:**

> is like 500ish words a drabble? Idk but take this anyways and enjoy.


End file.
